In a communications system, such as a wireless, wired or powerline networking system, which uses multiple sub-channels to transmit data from one device to another device, the selection of sub-channels on which to transmit and the modulation on each sub-channel may be adjusted to achieve various goals. An Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) system is one example of a system with multiple channels and modulation settings.